Wings of Fire: Divide by Zero
Wings of Fire: Divide by Zero is a fanfiction by Luckybird7765 and Freezing Inferno. Prologue Two dragons scurried over the rocks. The light of the moon illuminated their path, yet they stuck to the shadows. In the distance, they could hear the cries of the hunters after them. "Come on," the female whispered, carrying a glossy egg in her claws. The male nodded, and both disappeared into a small cave. The male held tightly to an identical smooth egg in his claws, and they tried to blend with the darkness. Standing in the moonlight would be suicidal. The two found a nice and dark area, and sat there, motionless. No such luck. The hunters quickly rooted out their location, and in a matter of time they were cornered. Their leader, a frightening dragon with a long scar over his eye, squinted at them. "Hand it over now," he growled. "Never," the female hissed, and held her precious orb tighter. The hunter's eyes glinted in malicious satisfaction. "Well, I guess were going to have to do it the hard way." The large bulky dragon launched forward, slashing his gnarled claws at the female. The couple yelped and backed away, getting closer to the engulfing blackness behind them. The male looked behind him when his talon slipped. "What is that sound...?" He hissed, staring behind him. A roaring, crashing sound was behind them, pounding at the cave and echoing off the walls. The female whispered into her mate's ear. "Is that... the ocean?" The male slowly nodded, and turned back to the dragons. The two should have enjoyed the peaceful night, with the moon shining and glittering off the ocean. Off the horizon, the sun was about to rise. Not that any of that mattered.... "Hand over those eggs, and no one gets hurt," the dragon hissed. He smiled sisterly. "Promise." "We are NOT handing these precious dragonets to cruel people like you!" the male shouted. The dragon snarled and leaped at the couple, claws outstretched. The two panicked and jumped back, slipping on the cold and icy ground, right on the edge of the cliff. Their eggs slipped out of their claws. "NO!" "Yes!" The group hunting them ran forwards to grab them, but as a last attempt to save their children the female swept her tail around to catch the fragile spheres. The eggs rolled towards them, but a sudden shift in the ground caused them to tilt, and they fell. Off a fifty foot ledge, into the turbulent sea. The mates screamed and attempted to catch it. The hunters, disappointed that they lost the things they were here to get, slammed their claws down on their tails. The couple tried to fly away and catch the eggs, but were bound to the floor by their tails. "LET GO!" the female screamed. "No," the leader said happily. "We promised that no one was going to get hurt if you just peacefully handed over the eggs. But since you chose the alternative..." He ran up and slashed both of the dragons' wings. They both screamed. "Now die." The dragon took a talon and ripped out each other's hearts. They both fell towards the cliff edge. The dragon nudged them with a bloody claw, and down they went to the ocean. "Hand me a tissue," the dragon said sternly. "I don't want to wear those two's filthy blood on these magnificent talons of mine." He laughed. Sunlight poured into the seaside, and the ocean lit with the colors or the sun. 4 splashes echoed against the cliff wall as the four hit the water. The couple were immediately attacked by sharks that swam through the ocean, but the eggs, smaller than their parents and darker colored, sank to the sand at the bottom. They stayed there, peaceful for many days, without being disturbed. Then a cold snap hit the land, and the water froze over completely. When the final water droplets crystallized into ice, the eggs trapped inside were locked away in time. They were destined to stay that way, until many years- hundreds in fact- later. When the scavengers finally took over. When no more dragons existed. And that is where the story of Zero and Infinity begins... Chapter 1: Zero A dragon, with scales as white as the moon was awoken by a scream. Her own scream. Pain shot through her body as the scars and burns on her came back to life. Her eyes flung open and her scrawny legs made her stand up, shaking. Her claws always felt cold thanks to the marble flooring. Her room was always freezing, but the dragonet had gotten used to this. She tried to walk, but slipped and fell face flat on the floor. Even though she was fully rested, she was still tired. She hadn't had food nor water for weeks, and her throat felt very dry. Her stomach was aching and so were her muscles. She looked around the room she had always seen as a torture room. Burns and scratch marks left imprints on the once shinny marble wall. The room was dead silent, and sounds that would break the silence would echo around. A glass wall was on one side, high above the floor, where strange two legged beings would watch the dragonet. Sometimes they would bring a piece of paper and a pen, and would write down something as the white dragonet ran for her life. Some would come in with suits of armor, with little contraptions that the dragonet never liked. She always feared the creatures, even though she was almost two times larger than one. Everyday, she would be awoken by a scream somewhere outside her room, sometimes a scream she could understand, or sometimes a sound that would make your ears pop. She knew that that sound was a sound of pain or death. She had done it at least twenty times a day. The dragonet never liked the sound, though she would listen to it everyday. And everyday, she would welcome death. She had ran from things all her life. Two legged creatures came in with freeze rays, flamethrowers, or with a very long and large blade. Meanwhile, the creatures above would just watch and do nothing. The white dragonet just wanted to die, but she couldn't. The creatures would only hurt the dragonet, and sometimes almost kill her. But they never actually killed. They spilled tons of blood, but never take away a life. Everyday she would be awarded by a lot of deep cuts and broken bones, and she would cry herself to sleep. She limped and moaned afterwards for days, and yet new injuries would be given to her everyday... It was literally torture. She had just mended a broken rib cage and a deep slash around her neck. Her breathing was raspy thanks to it, and she couldn't move with the broken bones. But today they were just a few stings here or there. She had once had to go through a concussion and she had to mend it herself. In her extra free time, she always wondered who and what she was, who were these creatures torturing her, and what she doing here. She even wondered what death would be like. She could finally rest after 2 years of no family love and bloodthirsty creatures. To her, it sounded great, like finally being able to sleep after a long, LONG day. Though she knew she wasn't alone. She knew thanks to the screams that always awoke her that there were others... Other creatures. Where they like her? No. Impossible. She would always be alone... She thought about her life so far. Horrible, cruel, unhappy, all those words fit it. But she remembered every scar, every horrible moment that happened to her. She wanted to scream at the world. She might as well get her vocal cords warmed up. Why did it have to be her? Couldn't it be someone else who had to go through all this pain, this torture? The white dragonet thought about a non-existing life where she had a family, had someone who cared about her, and had a true home. No pain, no suffering. She stomped a claw on the ground, and the boom echoed through the small room. Her breathing became rapid and anger filled her white eyes. Why me!? she screamed in her head. WHY!? I could have a family and a home, have someone who actually cares about me. But no. I get torture and and pain ALL DAY! She thought of someone else with a family and all the great things about a normal life. She thought about death, and how it would be better than this... But soon, her thoughts ended as a loud clanking sound came from the glass room above. Two creatures came in with another group behind, all of them wearing white cotton clothing. Most of them had frames with glass inside them. The two in the front were different genders, one a female, one a male. Both came in and stared at the dragonet. The male had a face of pure terror, while the female actually looked, well, nice. But the female looked as if she was about to scream at the male. She looked like she was going to cry or something. But then, they left. Just like that. The creatures behind came up to the glass and started to write something down. Then the sound of beams stirring started coming up. BAM! Twenty creatures suddenly appeared in front of the dragonet. She yelped and began to run, but the creatures reacted first. Five shot rays of ice that froze the dragonet in solid ice. She felt herself get chilled to the bone, but the another five shot flames that melted the ice and burned the dragonet inside. She let out a scream as she felt some scales melt. The pain was unbearable, and the young dragonet felt like she was going to lose consciousness. Then, the other ten took a few small weapons and shot lightning out of it, electrocuting the white dragonet. Her whole body spazzed out and she felt like her whole body had just exploded. Then, just as she lost her vision, she saw all of the creatures put a net over her and, for once, dragged her out of her chamber... Chapter 2: Infinity A dragon, with scales as dark as night was hiding in the shadows. He looked out with inky black eyes, eyeing for humans passing by him. The dragon watched as they went by, and his scales shifted to that of a brown, earthy color. His body mass grew from some unknown means, and he barreled through a door. No humans in the facility after ten o'clock, he had discovered a while back. His theory held fast, and there was no one in the room. He shifted to a lithe, smaller dragon that could change it's scales almost as easily as he could transform. The dragon sneaked across the floor, blending in with the tile below him. He looked both ways, before shrinking into something that wasn't exactly a dragon. He transformed into a human, and stood up uneasily. The need for manipulative hands were required for the next stage. He waved the pages gathering on the desk away, scattering them all over the stone floor. The dragon disguised as a human twisted a lock apart and pulled out the contents of a safe hidden by a painting. Classic, he thought, triumphant. The file was small, but the amount of sticky-notes and added bits and bobs on it made it a lot denser than imagined. The human shifted back into it's preferred draconic form, the one with the black scales and the strange ability to see into other's minds. He stepped over the ruined remains of the door, and flew down the tunnels to the depths of the labs. He landed on a pole, slightly bent from the amount of times he has attacked it out of anger or sorrow. The black dragon flipped open the pages and shifted to a blueish-greenish dragon that could breathe underwater and could see in the dark. His name was Infinity. He was also known as Project 1nf1n1ty, Test subject number 5031, or 'that thing'. He is the last of the test subjects, or at least the living ones. However, with finding this file, that could mean they have finally stopped searching for him and was back to the testing. Always the testing. What are they trying to find? How badly they can mess up a creature without killing them? He searched through the pages. Small bags filled with samples of something slipped out and began falling to the ground. Infinity searched through the sheets, reading the miniature, cramped, and sloppy handwriting. Just news, pulses and breathing rates and results of blood samples. He didn't understand those things, so he thought briefly about throwing the useless file away. When he saw a picture slide out of a bundle of paper, the dragon quickly snatched it up. What he had amazed him. A dragon, pure snowy white, fast asleep, was printed on the paper. A dragon.... A dragon! There is another dragon here! He thought, ecstatic. When he peered at the bottom of it, the small black words spelled out; Project ZER0. Zero... Is that it's name? He wondered, and turned to the page the picture fell out from. An entire sheet of information of the dragon was printed on it. He stared at it, letting his surprise sink in. I'm not alone... I'm not alone in here... He smiled. Why had he gone almost insane from distress and being alone for so long, when there has been another living being here, of his species, that is knowledgeable and won't kill him or trap him again at first sight, all this time? He batted silently down to the ground, picking up the other pages he had let go of, and realized this was all about the dragon. I need to see Zero, I need to let her know she isn't alone. He lifted his head. I need to know I am not imagining this. Chapter 3: Zero She awoke in a bright room. Everything looked blurry, and when she blinked, it hurt. Her breathing was raspy, and she couldn't move. Her vision soon returned to normal, and she felt her heart pump loudly. In front of her was a glass wall, and on the other side were the creatures that tortured her. Her first instinct was to run to the other side of the wall, far away from the creatures. But as her muscles moved, she yelped out of pain. She stood up slowly and fell back down. What happened? And what was this new place? The dragonet looked around, eyes wild, looking if this new chamber had an exit. But all there was was a straight, vertical line at the back. Still, this might mean that these creatures wouldn't torture her anymore... At least she thought so. Every creature turned around to see the dragonet awake. They all looked surprised and all rushed to a machine. They sat on chairs and slouched down and watched the bright screens of some type of machine. The dragonet watched as they moved their fingers to hit little buttons on a pad. It seemed as if the colors coming from the scream in front of them were changing every time the buttons were pressed. Weird. The white dragonet's chamber was a shade of gray with the floor made out of the marble that the dragonet had known all her life. It was much smaller, and the young dragonet could sense a feeling of claustrophobia climbing up her throat. She had to get out of here. She didn't know where she was (really, she'd never known where she had been) or why she was put here in this cage, but this could be a chance to escape. A chance to get out of the white marble rooms. A chance to be free. But then again... What if this is how everyone else lived? What if this is what her life is supposed to be like? What if the outside world is no different than this place? The thought staggered the white dragonet as she processed the information. But the young dragonet had been so involved with her thoughts, she hadn't even noticed that all the creatures had disappeared. She looked into the glass wall, pondering about what happened to them. They could have all died, which would be nice. Or they could have come to get her. Not that nice. Sadly though, she knew it would be the latter. A hissing sound came from the far wall. The dragonet yelped in surprise and coward up against the smooth glass. The vertical line opened (so there had been a way out) and behind it was a small group of the creatures. Everyone wore a dark suit and a black mask. In each of their hands they held a large machine that the dragonet was all to familiar with. She was expecting them to shoot her with them, but instead, they just kept them holstered. But there was one creature at the front that looked a lot different than the others. It wore a dark green suit, along with a green cap on it's head, with stars dotted all over it's uniform. It was the same creature that had watched her everyday in that glass room above her chamber. He must have been the leader In it's hand held a small, silver like... thing. The white dragonet hadn't ever seen it before, and wondered cautiously what it could do. Her answer was answered shortly. The creature raised it's arm, pointed the thing at her left arm, and pulled the small trigger. A frightful sound erupted from the small device. The pain she felt later could only be described as indescribable. Did she scream? The dragonet didn't know. As her vision blurred, all she could hear was a cold, deep, laugh.... She awoke in a dark room. Had it all been a dream? Was she still inside her horrible chamber? The white dragonet tried to get up, but she found herself unable to. Her claws were held to a table by some sort of binding. She wriggled around, but the binds didn't seem to budge. Above her was a swinging light, giving a very atmospheric tone to the situation. She tried to remember what had happened. Visions of pain, flashing lights, and nets came back to her, and before she could realize what was going on, she saw the same creature she had saw in that dream walk out of the shadows. In his hand wasn't a silver device, but a small, metallic cube with hooks on it. The creature stepped forward slowly. The white dragonet eyed the creature and the device in it's hand cautiously. She wriggled more and more, quickly starting to panic. The creature watched with what the dragonet could tell was an amused look. After trying her best to get out, the locks hadn't even budged. Then the creature took a move. He slowly walked over to the left side of her body, and, with what could have been a bloodthirsty look, slammed the machine down onto her left arm. The hooks sprang and attached itself to her body like a leech with a loud bang. The pain she felt later could only be described as indescribable.... Category:Content (Luckybird7765) Category:Content (Freezing Inferno) Category:Collaborations Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)